


Three's Company

by Windian



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post L & L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windian/pseuds/Windian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Captain gives Sophie a book of a dubious quality that leaves her with questions that need answering. When they keep her awake, she asks if she can sleep in Richard's bed with him... only to discover he has another visitor already. They discuss sex, what it means to be an adult, and the nature of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

 

When her pawing at Richard's door got no response, Sophie clicked the door open softly and peered into the dark room.

"Richard? Are you awake?" she asked.

The creaking and shifting of sheets, and the King of Windor's tussled bed-head emerged. He rubbed at his eyes, squinting blearily towards the door. "Sophie? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep," she said, padding into the room. "Could I stay in your bed with you, Richard?"

"Ah. Well, Sophie, that's-"

Too late, however, because as Richard spoke Sophie pulled back the cover to discover...

"Asbel," Sophie said, in mild surprise. "You couldn't sleep, either?"

"Ur. Something like that," Asbel said.

Asbel's face was flushed, and remembering the time he'd caught a fever she put a hand on his head. "Your head is hot, Asbel. Are you okay?"

Asbel pushed it away, embarrassed. "I-I'm fine. H-hey, Sophie, wait!" As she spoke, Sophie clambered up over him, foot in his face and settled down quite cosily in between the two of them.

"You should have told me we were having a slumber party," Sophie admonished Richard. "I could have invited Cheria."

Richard and Asbel exchanged muted panicked glances. Then Richard put a hand on Sophie's head. "It'd be best if you didn't tell Cheria about this one, Sophie." Sophie inclined her head in confusion, and Richard elaborated, lowering his voice to a stage whisper: "Our dear Asbel here had a nightmare, and was too scared to sleep alone, you see."

Sophie's eyes widened in understanding. Clasping her hands together earnestly she promised Asbel, "I won't tell Cheria, I promise. I wouldn't want you to feel embarrassed, Asbel."

Cheeks burning, Asbel mumbled something as Richard tenderly stroked Sophie's hair. "You said you couldn't sleep Sophie. Something on your mind? Would it help to talk about it?"

She nodded. Talking to Richard always helped. She and Asbel left Lhant to visit Barona several times every month, and while they discussed matters of the kingdom she would slip down to the basement where she and Richard had built their secret fort. When he'd finished talking with Asbel he'd come to find her, and together they'd eat King Richard fruit snacks and read books and talk about all sorts of things. Whenever she was worried about something, she could talk to Richard about it. Afterwards, she always felt better.

"A few days ago I spoke to the Captain and I told him I'd run out of books to read," Sophie said, and Richard and Asbel made noises of approval.

"That's great Sophie. You really like reading, huh?" said Asbel encouragingly. Sophie nodded. Cheria had taught her when she told her she wished she could read the words in her flower books. Since then, she'd run through the entire collection in the library in the Lhant manor. Cheria had lent her her cookery books. Frederic lent her his collection of science fiction novels. In desperation, she'd even taken some books she found in Hubert's room which were about some superheroes called the Sun Screen Rangers, which was very confusing because Sophie thought they were a division of the Strahtan military.

Before she met Asbel, she'd spent so long in this world without knowing anything about it. Now, she wanted to read everything, learn everything, find out everything possible she could.

"Go on, Sophie. You were saying?" Richard encouraged her.

"I spoke to the Captain and he told me could give me some books to borrow. Then he winked and said, 'I think you're old enough to find out about this sort of thing,' and he gave me a book."

Richard and Asbel exchanged a look. Both of them looked slightly worried.

"Ah. And what manner of book was it, Sophie?" Richard asked.

"Oh, wait." Sophie paused, thinking. "He also said, 'Whatever you do, don't tell Asbel about this.' And then he chuckled really hard. Maybe I shouldn't tell you, Asbel."

But Asbel was getting that look on his face again. It was the same one he wore just when he was about to either unleash a six-art chain of destruction and devastation, or eat an apple gel. And Asbel was all out of apple gels.

Stiffly he said, "Sophie, as your father I demand to know what book it was Captain Malik gave you."

Sophie looked towards Richard for help. Richard raised his eyebrows sheepishly in a uh oh, he means business, you better tell him, kind of way.

Sometimes, Richard was no help.

She inclined her head, a finger poised on her chin. "It was a very confusing book," she stalled.

 _"Sophie_ ," said Asbel, voice tight.

"It was called _The Joy of Sex: 77 Sex Positions from Fendel to Strahta_ by Christopher Jenkins."

Richard said, "Oh my." Asbel angrily said several things about the Captain that she didn't know about before, including about his mother and a llama.

"Should he... have not given me that book?" Sophie asked, linking her fingers together nervously. She was starting to worry she'd done something wrong. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up the book.

"Of course he shouldn't. This isn't something for you to worry about, Sophie. When I next see him-" said Asbel hotly.

Sophie's fingers knotted together tighter. She paused when she felt Richard's hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on one minute, Asbel," he said. "Maybe this is something we should be able to talk about. Sophie obviously has questions."

"But-" Asbel spluttered.

Wryly, Richard added, "And you are her father, after all. Someone has to give your daughter _The Talk_." He smiled at Asbel, and there was an evil glint to his eye. Asbel mouthed something at him that looked a lot like, _You will pay for this later._

"I'm not a child anymore," Sophie said, and Asbel's eyes softened. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I know you're not, Sophie. I suppose it's just... difficult for me to see you as otherwise. But, Richard's right. I'll try treating you more like an adult. And, um, sex is something adults do. I'll try my best to answer any questions you have."

And Sophie did have a lot of questions. Flushing, Asbel fielded inquires such as, _What does it do? Is that where babies come from_? To _Asbel, what is the 'wheelbarrow?'_ with Richard snickering quietly all the while. Until Sophie asked, "Asbel, have you had sex?"

Face burning brighter than Forbrannir, Asbel mumbled out a reply.

"Asbel, you're mumbling again. I can lend you a book I read about enunciation if you want," Sophie said.

Asbel mumbled out _something-something-captain-malik_ , further compounding Sophie's belief that she should lend him the book when they got back to Lhant.

"So, have you?" she asked.

Glancing quickly up at Richard, he said,"Yeah."

Sophie raised her hands excitedly. "Oh, wow! And did you do the wheelbarrow?"

Richard petted her on the head. "I think Asbel's feeling a little bit uncomfortable with these personal questions, Sophie."

She inclined her head. "Okay. But can I ask just one more?"

"Fine. Just one more," Asbel sighed.

"Did it feel good?"

Pink and flushed, Asbel cleared his throat. Richard grinned at him. "Yeah," he coughed. "When you have sex with someone you love... it feels good."

"Do you have to love someone to have sex with them?"

"You don't have to, but it helps," said Richard, smiling.

"When you love someone..." said Sophie. "I'm still not completely sure what that means. I love Richard and Asbel, and Cheria and Pascal, and Hubert and the Captain. And I love crablettes too. But I don't think that the kind of love they mean in the books." She stared at her hands, eyes downcast.

"Is that what was keeping you up?" Richard asked, kindly.

Sophie nodded. "I know you and Asbel and everyone treat me like an ordinary person, but... I'm not. I know I'm not. I, and the Little Queen inside me... neither of us are human."

"Sophie..." said Asbel.

"And I'm fine with that," she said, shaking her head. "But, when I think that maybe I might not get to feel all those things everyone else does, it makes me feel sad."

"You're right, Sophie, that there are different types of love... like for example, your love of crablettes," Richard gave a short bark of a laugh. "But that doesn't mean those types are any less important than romantic love. Love is... complicated. And, if you want my honest opinion, romantic love is mostly just confusing. And it can be painful too."

"Love... can hurt?"

"Of course. When you aren't sure if the person you love will love you in return. Or even when they do, when you still can't be together. Or when you have to hide it." Something flickered in Richard's eyes. He looked so sad that Sophie couldn't bare it.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked. "I'll use first aid."

But Richard shook his head, the sadness in his eyes softening in amusement. "It's not something you can heal with cryas artes." He took Sophie's hand and pressed it against his chest, where his heart was. "It's in here."

Asbel was quiet, too. Sophie could feel Richard's heartbeat through his nightshirt. "I wish I could stop it hurting," she said, voice tearing with the force of the emotion in her chest.

"You see? You do know what love means," Richard said, and Sophie only realised there were tears in her eyes when Richard wiped them away with the back of his fingers. She blinked in surprise. "The form doesn't matter. Romantic or not. When you care about someone and want to protect them, that's love. I love you, Sophie, and so does Asbel and Cheria, and a lot of other people too. "

"We're a family, even if it's an unconventional one," said Asbel.

"Richard, Asbel..." Sophie wiped away the tears from her eyes. She hugged Richard tightly, pulling Asbel in as well. Squeezing them tight enough to burst. "I love both of you."

"Ack- Sophie, I'm sorry, but I can't-" Richard gasped.

"Sorry Richard!" Sophie said, letting him breathe.

"I thought for sure I was going to need a life bottle there," he wheezed.

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep now?" Asbel asked.

Sophie nodded. "I think so."

When Richard regained his breath, they all cuddled up together. Sophie could feel Richard's arm curled round her waist and Asbel's leg tangled round her own. She could feel the warmth of her friends' breathing, and she breathed in contentment. She was loved.

Even if it wasn't the kind of love Richard and Asbel shared. Maybe one day, they would tell her about it. Until then, she'd keep waiting patiently, and wouldn't pester them.

Richard was right, after all. Love was complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a Graces fic so please let me know if you liked it! Especially if you thought the characters seemed in canon. I have lots of other ideas for fics so if I people enjoyed this I'll def write more! I had a lot of fun writing this.


End file.
